I love you anyway
by CampbellE
Summary: AU - Naomi is a undercover cop trying to take down rich mob boss Rob Fitch. What happens when she starts to get feelings for her marks daughter ? What will happen when Emily finds out Naomi's true intentions? Will Emily be able to forgive Naomi for using her to get to her father?
1. The assignment

**A/N - I know I just started 'Light and dark' but I wanted to write this one too. I have the time so I figure, why not. This story has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time now and I wanted to see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own skins...**

* * *

><p>" Campbell, get your ass in my office now! " My lieutenant yells from the door to his office, walking back behind his desk, waiting for me to follow.<p>

" Fucksake, keep your vagina on. " I mumbled, neatly placing the file I was working on back down on my desk, standing up to walk towards where I was just summoned.

"Shut the fucking door, Campbell" He demanded, as I reach his office.

" Yes, sir, of course." I did as I was told, already very used to his sour moods, walking to take a seat near his desk.

" Tell me something, Campbell..." he starts, throwing down a file in front of my face that I recognized immediately. " How the fuck does this bloody fuckwit keep getting away?"

Just as I was about to respond, he cut me off and answered his own question.

" I'll fucking tell you how, he a clever little shit. " He scoffed in disgust, then continued " He's always a step ahead of us, isn't he?" another bitter laugh " he's good at covering his tracks and cleaning up his mess before we can gather any fuckin' evidence against the slippery little fucker!"

" He's smart, boss, I'll give him that. But he'll mess up sooner or later, and when that day comes, we'll have him by the fucking balls." I assured him confidently, as he stood up to walk around his desk, perched at the edge of it, unable to keep still, worked up over this one case.

" Not fuckin' good enough, I want this fuck behind bars yesterday!" he begins, scratching at his bread, a tell tale sign he's thinking, and after a few moments he announces " I'm putting you on the case, you're going undercover."

"What?" I ask, confused, wondering if he finally found us an in. " Unless you've got a way for me to get anywhere near him-"

" I do." he interrupts " I've had my guys do some research, learned all about him. He has a family, one that he love dearly, that's our way in." He pauses to gauge my reaction. I just stare.

" His family? Where would I fit in? What would you have me do?" I inquired, wanting to know where he was going with this and what it was he had planned for me.

" Well... he has twins, two girls, your age actually, 23." he informs, looking at me strangely, like he knew I wouldn't like what he was about to say.

" Okay.. " I drawled out the K, raising my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

" The younger twin, she's gay and I just tho-" I cut him off outraged, fuck no.

" You're having a fucking laugh, are you? " I shake my head in disbelief , he flinched, rubbing his temple.

" Naomi, just hear me out, yeah? " he tries to continue but I cut him off again.

" NO! I know what you want, and i'm not comfortable doing that." I tell him firmly, but giving it some thought. We did need to catch this guy, my morals aside.

" You hate injustice more than anyone I know, he needs to be behind bar" he states, just voicing your inner thoughts. But you're still hesitant.

" We can find another way, we can-" this time he cuts me off

" There is no other way, this is it, if we want it done, this is the way, please Naomi." he pleads, which is a rarity so it has me debating with myself. I still don't like it, but he's right, this seems like the only way at the moment.

"Okay, fucking fine." I give in, defeated.

" Oh thank fuck for that." he breathed out, relieved.

We spend the rest of the time in his office talking about the case, He informs me which twin I was to get in with. Where she goes, what she does, who she hangs out with (which is mostly just her sister). The plan simple enough, I was to get her to like me so this information would be handy. A lot was on the line so I had to be on my game.

" Alright, I think I have everything I need for now." I state, when it's been about 3 hours going over every detail, my eyes were starting to droop and I still had other things to do.

" Yeah, get some rest, Campbell, you've got quite the day ahead of you." he smiles, looking pretty tired himself if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by.

" Hmm, goodnight Kieren, oh and tell my mother I said hi." I yawn, walking towards the door, only turning around when I hear.

" Why don't ya tell her yourself, girly" he gruffed, scratching the back of his head.

" Maybe I'd have time if my boss wasn't such a bloody slave driver.." winked at him, turning back around to leave but not before hearing his deep rich laugh.

* * *

><p>On my way home I went over what I needed to know about the girl I was meant to 'use' in order to get near her father, the biggest mob boss Bristol's ever seen, Rob Fitch. I felt badly still, having to manipulate some poor girl just because her dad was untouchable and this seem to be the only option.<p>

Here what I learned about her so far.

Her name is Emily Fitch, she is 23 years old, has a identical twin named Katie and a brother named James. She's an elementary school teacher and apparently loves her job. She lives in a flat but often visits her family and has weekly dinners with them in their mansion and has a huge trust fund. And most importantly she's single. There's my in.

I'm going to go undercover, which means I've been given a back story. Kieran and I decided that since I went to uni and studied law, originally planning on making it my profession, but then made a last minute decision to be a cop instead, feeling I could do much more there. We've made me a Lawyer for a cover. I don't have to lie about much, just where I work and some of the people I hang out with, I'll have to do my best to make sure she doesn't find out who I am before we've got enough evidence against her father. Which I do see being a problem, I'm very good at keeping secrets.

I have to get her to trust me, maybe even love me. She needs to want to invite me over to meet her family. I need to get in with them as well. I really do think this plan will work, it will get me closer than any cop ever been to Rob Fitch, only if it works of course. I find myself kinda hoping that Emily is a spoiled little rich brat, as to make it easier to manipulate her. But from what I've heard, I highly doubt I'll be so lucky.

I pull up to my house, parking my car right in front. Opening the door to my flat and turning on the light, locking the door behind me. I make my way to my bathroom, jump in the shower to release the stresses of the day. Wrapping the towel around me, I enter my bedroom, where I see the bed made. ' aww that was nice of her. ' I think to myself with a half smile. I turn the lamp on the nightstand on, noticing the a little note left for me there.

_I had a wonderful time last night, call me ? -B xx_

And then her number written underneath, I take a deep breathe and then crumble the note. I'm not the relationship type and that's exactly what I told becky... or was it beth, I know it's something B, anyway, that's what I told her last night, she seem okay with it at the time, I took her home, had my wicked way with her, then headed to work the next morning. I'm always honest and I never lead people on, I make sure they always know my intentions. And it works for me. Being committed to someone is too much work, plus I like my lifestyle the way it is. Coming home whenever I feel like it, having a different girl every night. Never having to depend on anyone for anything. People always disappoint you down the line or you end up disappointing them, either way it's not worth it to me and it's not something I want, or need for that matter.

Which is another reason why I'm bricking this case. I've never been in a relationship, the closest I've come is fucking a girl multiple times. Which has its perks I guess, you learn what they like and they learn what you like and then you pleasure each other better. But that's all it was, shagging, no feelings , no emotions, no declarations of love. Nothing like that, just sweaty bodies rubbing up with one another. Simple, just how I like it. I don't know how to be someone's girlfriend, let alone fake it.

I get into bed, deciding to call it a night. Tomorrow is the big day, I'm going to make my move. See what i'm working with. I tuck myself under the duvet, as my eyes begin to droop from the long day. I'm asleep before I know it, the days work having render me exhausted.

* * *

><p>I wake up to my alarm clock buzzing loudly, getting up to switch it off, I tumbling out of bed to get prepared for today. I have to go to work for a meeting, than I have to come home and get ready for tonight.<p>

Apparently a friend of both Emily and Katie are getting married in a week and so they're having a hen party for the soon bride to be. It's being held at a club called 'Antics' and Emily will be in attendance, so it's decided, this is where I'll be making my move. It won't seem like a set up and with the blinking lights and the flowing alcohol it my best bet also where I do my finest work. Pulling girls is what I do best, after my job of course.

After my meeting at work, where I was debriefed of what I needed to do, what I need to get out of this, and what protocol was if I was to be breached. I headed out to get ready for my night ahead, but first I had to take a little detour.

I arrived at the beaten front door, knocking twice, waiting for the person to answer. After a few moments with no response, I roll my eyes and sigh "Fuck sake." and begin knocking very loudly and didn't stop until the door flew open, revealing a very hungover looking excuse for a best friend.

" NAOMIKLINS!" he wrapped his arms around me in one of his famous bear hugs, dropping me back down sporting a toothy grin with a spliff hanging from it. " Where the fuck were ya last night, Nomi? " he asked, as I flatten the wrinkles he just made in my shirt.

" Sorry Cookie, had to work late." I explained, even though I already did last night in a text.

" Oh right, yeah forgot." he nods, probably just now remembering the text I sent.

"So what do I owe the pleasure, Blondie?" he asked, finally. Moving to the side to let me in.

" I need a bit of a favor, Cook." I sigh, as I walked pass him in to the flat and flop down on his sofa.

" Anything for ya , Naomio! " He grins like a fool, taking his seat on a bean bag, causing some fluff to fly out.

" I have an undercover job, Cook. I need you to come to "Antics" tonight with me. I'll give you my back story just in case and you go along with what I say and all that." I inform, waving my hands in the air.

" Hell yeah, sounds like it'd be fucking mental! Can I get a back story too?"

" You don't need one, Cook"

" But If you're getting one, I want one too" he whines, pouting like a child who's had their favorite toy taken away.

" Fuck sake, what are you five?" a moment passes as he pleads with is eyes "Fine, but don't over do it" I say, warningly.

" Yes! " he brings his fists in the air and then back down. I shake my head, but can't help but smile.

" So what's the job, Noams, what do ya need me ta do?" he questioned, serious.

" Basically I just need you to be a friend there so I don't look like I go to clubs on my own like a bloody loser" I chuckle, then continue " And maybe you can distract her sister for a bit while I make my move, apparently she's a bossy controlling cow and I don't need any problems tonight." I finish with a deep breathe.

" Who's sister?" He asked confused, and I remember that I didn't even tell what I'm doing tonight or who.

" Emily, the girl I have to bloody seduce to get to her father, who is a very bad man, might I add." I say trying to justify myself and the fact that I really do have to play an innocent girl to get to her not so innocent dad.

" Woah man, so you going shag her? " he curiously ask, smiling at the idea.

" Probably, and date, I'm gonna need her to get invested enough to want me to meet her family, so I can take down her dad" I explain.

Cook howls his laughter and says through giggles " Nice one, Blondie!"

" It's horrible, Cook. " I correct him, shaking my head.

" Is she mint?" he raises his eyebrows.

" I suppose, only seen pictures from afar though" I shrug.

" Nice." he laughs

" So you'll help?" I ignore him

" Course I will, blondie, Cookies got your back." he smiles

" Thanks mate, meet me at 'Antic' at 10, yeah?" I confirm

" Ya got it!" he winks

Before I leave I quickly go over my back story with him. When I'm sure he's got it all and won't fuck up, I'm on my way home to prep for the big night.

* * *

><p>I find myself standing outside the club at around 10, working up the nerve to go in. I take a deep breathe to prepare myself and step in to the heavy dark red lights, and the head pounding music. I'm in my environment now, I feel pretty good or at least better than I did moments ago. I spot Cook right away at the bar. I make my way over to find four shots lined up neatly on the table.<p>

" Cook, what the fuck? " I shout over the music, royally pissed off.

" Wha? " Cook looks at me confused as ever.

" You can't get pissed, I need your bloody help you sodding idiot!" I scolded, narrowing my eyebrows at him, he laughs which only makes me more angry and says..

" Relax Noams, half are for you."

" No fucking way! I have a job to do, remember?" I look at him in disbelief.

" Yeah, to get in a girls pants and you know you're your most charming with a few drinks in ya." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. He's right though, I'm much more relaxed when I've had a few, but only a few I promised myself, taking the shots in front of me.

" That's more like it, Blondie!" He howls, tipping his head back, doing shot after shot.

" Alrighty Cookie, funs over, let's find our girls!" I smirk, feeling the tequila coursing through my body, giving me a much needed calm.

" Yes, ma'am!" he salutes, we being to walk away from the bar in search of the part of the club the hen party is gathered.

" Oi, I think I see them!" Cook screams in my ear, noticing a big table in the corner of the club, presents of naughty toys on spread out on the table and a woman sitting amongst the others sporting a bride to be crown vale on her head, and a satchel across her chest.

" Good job, Cookie!" I pat his head " Now we just need to find the girl. " I state, looking around a bit.

" You said little redhead, right?" Cook asked, near my ear

" Yeah. " I say, distracted, looking around for the women in question.

" Fucking hell Noams, you never said they were twins."He says, surprised.

"You see them?" I asked, looking in his direction.

" Right at the end of the bar, mate" He points.

I follow is finger to seeing Emily and Katie, where they were talking to each other, casually drinking on their champagne glasses. It was a little dark so I couldn't make out their faces but by their hair alone I knew that it was them. This seemed like a good time to approach, so I turn to Cook.

" Do you think you could get Katie to dance with you, so I could get to Emily?"

" Sure thing, which ones which?"

" Katies in the leopard print." I say, remembering the countless picture of her wearing just that.

As I watched Cook go up to the girls, working his charm, I thought about my game plan. Maybe it would just be easier to get Emily in bed and then work on her. But I thought better of that plan,' I need to date the girl proper, a 'real' relationship, I can't fuck this up.

She was knock out of her thoughts when she saw that Cook had got Katie to dance, leaving Emily all on her own staring at the bottom of her glass, seemingly not having a good time.

This was it, go time baby. I thought as I approached the Cherry redheaded girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - What do ya think? Will Naomi be able to charm the redhead? How can you resist those baby blues? I hope you liked this, let me know if you're into it. or if you're not!**


	2. The mark's daugther

**A/N - Hope you enjoy reading this one!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Skins...**

* * *

><p>She doesn't look up as I sit next to her, seemingly in her own world. Being this near to her I can't but realize just how beautiful she truly is, with her silk cherry red hair that I would just love to run my fingers through, or her adorable red pouted lips that just look so kissable, not to mention her little bottom nose, you just wanna go boop. I shake my head to rid me of these thoughts and focus on the task at hand.<p>

" Hello. " I greet her, pulling her away from her own thoughts. She looks up than, smiling shyly at me, somehow managing to create a little flutter in my tummy.

" Hi. " She says softly, in a irresistible sexy rasp.

I turn towards the bartender, ordering a drink, feeling her gaze still on me.

" I'll have a pint, mate." I turn back to face Emily, catching her eyes roaming all the way up my body until they land on my eyes, I smirk when she looks away quickly, blushing. " Would you like another?" I ask, pointing to her nearly empty drink.

She nods quickly, I add it to my order and hear her mutter a quick "Thanks."

" I hope you don't mind me sitting here, you just looked rather lonely all by yourself, so I thought I'd stay with you for a while" I give her my best smile.

" Did you, now? " she asks, as she raises her eyebrows at me, seeming more confident than she was just a minute ago.

" Indeed.. It's sort of a duty, ya know?" I say baiting, in full charm mode now, waiting for her inevitable response.

" What is?" she asks after a beat, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

" Keeping a pretty girl company, it's a responsibly I take very seriously." I smirk when I see her blushing, she tries not to smile but fails miserably, she looks away and take a sip from her drink to compose herself.

" I bet you use that line on all the girls, and I bet it works doesn't it?" she looks me right in the eye, intently staring, then smirks. " Of course it does, with eyes like those, I bet you're quite the little charmer, am I right?" she asks, smiling with raised eyebrows.

I'm a little taken back by her assessment on me, she goes from shy to confident in a blink of an eye. And she read me like a book, I'm impressed but a little scared if I'm honest. She's staring at me with a challenging look in her eyes, daring me to tell her she's wrong. So I don't.

" I do alright." I shrug, looking her in the eyes.

She bites her lip " Yeah, I'm sure you do. " she looks me up and down, checking me out again. Woah this girl is sexy, totally my type too, she seems to want me just as much as much as I want her, maybe I should ask her if she'd like to get out of here and- wait no no no- not the plan, fuck I almost forgot what I was even doing here in the first place. I'm getting carried away, I need to pull myself together. I need some willpower for fuck sake, I can't want to just fuck every hot girl I see. ' Come Campbell, focus! ' I chaste myself.

" I'm Naomi ." I hold out my hand introducing myself, trying to change the subject from my sex life.

"Emily." she rasps, taking my hand in hers gently, shaking, her hands are so soft against my own, I get lost in the feel of them.

I pull away quickly though because I have to stop getting distracted from the task. She smirks at me then, seemingly amused.

" So Emily.." I start, thinking of what to say, I already know so much about her but she doesn't know that, so I end up asking " What do you do?"

She stares at me for quite sometime after that, eyes narrowing, searching. Finally she breaks the silence..

" Why are you asking me that?" her eyebrows are still narrow, but now they are questioning.

I'm a little thrown by her question, not knowing what was wrong with mine. I mean isn't this how you get to know someone, and start to build a connection. I mean I know I'm not very social but I know the basic's, so when i respond, I'm just as confused as she seems to be.

" Isn't that how people get to know one another ?" I inquire, smiling softly at her.

" Yeah, sure... I mean of course, I just..." she trails off.

"What?"

" I thought you wanted something else?" she looks down, playing with her fingers.

" And whats that?" I bit, already knowing the answer.

" A shag." she says quite bluntly.

" Well on any other night you'd be right." I blurt out, hitting myself in the head mentally, when she looks up stunned, wide eyed.

" What's different? Why don't you wanna shag me?" she demands, clearly offended. maybe even a little disappointed.

" I didn't mean it like that!" I said rather quickly, trying to reassure her.

" Well, what did you mean?" she added a little calmer.

" Just that... I don't know... I just wanted to talk to you, maybe get to know you a little bit, is that so horrible?" I stammer ,frustrated, sticking to the plan, no one night stand tonight.

She looked at me for a long while, then said softly " No, it's not, it rather sweet actually." she pause for a second, then continued " I'm a school teacher, I teach elementary students" she smiles.

Even though I already knew this information, I smiled thinking it was the cutest thing, and how it just seemed to fit her, now that I've actually met her.

" What about you, what do you do?" she wondered, intrigued.

"I'm a lawyer." I state " Criminal Lawyer" I continued.

" Wow." she smiled ,impressed.

Just as I was going to ask her another question, Cook and Katie return from the dance floor, dripping with sweat and seemingly more wasted.

"NAOMKINS!" Cook bellowed, putting an arm around my shoulder grinning from ear to ear, eyes glassy, pupil dilated, definably high.

" Cook." I said, flatly as a greeting annoyed, I ask him one thing, fuck sake.

" How do you two know each other?" Katie slurs, clearly jealous, I notice Emily's awaiting the answer along her sister, that's good new.

I go to answer but Cook beats me to it.

" Me and Naoms go way back in'nt that right , Blondie?" he tightens his hold on my shoulder and continues " Best mate for life, me and her, we've got loads in common, including our taste in ladies" he waggles his eyebrows suggestive, looking between the twins.

" Cook, shut the fuck up, yeah?" I say, hoping he'd heed my advice and won't mess anything up " Sorry about that, he's high as a kite." I direct at Emily, pulling Cooks arm off my shoulder. She gives me a half smile, and nods as if to say, it's fine.

" Who the fuck are you, by the way?" Katie rudely demands, I turn my attention toward her.

"Naomi, please to meet you." I greet sarcastically.

"Whatever, lets go Ems, Vanessa's probably wondering why her bridesmaid's ditched her hen party." she pulls on her sister's arm to get her to follow, turns towards Cook and winks " Call me, babes."

" Sure thing, Sugar tits." Cook pops his pelvis in and out as I shake my head, repulsed.

" One sec, Kate." Emily says still looking at me ever since we got interrupted, then a quick glanced to her sister when she made no move to budge " I'll be right there, yeah?" she shooed her.

" Fine but like, hurry the fuck up!" Katie huffs, turning to walk back towards her friends.

Emily turns back toward me and is about to say something until she notices Cook is still there, drinking off what rest of their drinks. So I turn to Cook.

" Do you mind, mate?" when he doesn't seem to take the hint, I give him a shove " Go on, now...I'll meet you outside, will share a cab, okay? I raise my eyebrows, widening my eyes a bit as to say,' fuck off tosser'. He takes the hint.

" Yeah yeah, alright." he finally leave us alone.

I watched him leave and then turned back to Emily, she was smiling shyly and playing with her hands, looking somewhat unsure of herself. She was about to speak when I blurted out..

" Would you like to go out with me?" I watched as her whole face lit up and she smiled the widest I've seen yet, seemingly very please, even delighted by the offer.

" I'd love to." she accepted, still smiling.

We exchanged numbers and said our goodnights but not before the redhead reach up and placed a delicate kiss on my cheek, shooting a spark through my body and hers too, if the fact that she pulled away quickly and stared intensely in to my eyes for a good moment before smiling shyly, and returning to the hen party. Having the redheads number meant that the plan was now in motion and I was one step closer to taking down Rob Fitch. I decided to ignore the butterflies in my stomach though, probably just nerves, I told myself.

* * *

><p>It's been about a week since meeting Emily and I still haven't called her about the date we agree to. Not knowing relationship protocol, and seeing as though Cook is the only friend I have, I ended up asking him how long to wait before you call when you get a girls number. He told me a week is a solid number, because you don't want to come off as desperate and scare them away. It really seemed like good advice at the time but after finally making the call, it seems a week may have been a bit too long.<p>

_"Hello?"_

" Hi, it's me Naomi."

"_Ah, is this the same Naomi who asked me on a date, but then waited a whole week to call me?" the redhead harshly pointed out_

" Oh shit, I'm sorry Emily, just, can I explain, it really isn't all my fault._" I begged _

_" I'm listening" she say calmly, with underlying anger in her voice._

_"_ I don't really 'date' much and I don't really know what the do's and don'ts are, ya know? So I asked Cook of all people how long to wait to call you, and he said a week" I take a deep breath and continue " I wanted to call you earlier but he said I'd seem_ desperate, _I really am sorry."

I hear a deep sigh at the end of the phone.

" _I thought you'd changed your mind, about the date that is." _She says,sadly, it made my heart hurt a little

" I definably haven't." I reassure her " That's why I called, I wanna take you out to dinner, that is if I haven't messed it up." I said worried I have.

"_No, I think I can forgive you just this once, but don't get use to it, alright?" _she joked

" Yes, ma'am!"I said,she giggled " When are you free?" I asked

" _Tomorrow._ " she answer quickly, then a little calmer " _I'm free tomorrow, if you're up to it_"

" Tomorrows perfect." I smiled at her eagerness " Text me your address, I'll pick you up at 8?"

" _8 is perfect, I'll see you soon?_" she sounds like she smiling

" Yeah, see you."

" _Bye, Naom_i"

" Bye , Emily"

And with that I hung up, I realized I was really looking forward to this date, and that wasn't part of the plan. It's just Emily seem like such a good person, it doesn't make sense how you can a have a dad like Rob Fitch and end up like that. Granted I don't know her that well, I just feel it, ya know?

I decided to take Emily to a fancy restaurant, four star, top shelf place. I want to impressive her and seeing as she grew up rich, I thought she would feel right at home. I'm hoping all goes well and I can get to know her, and she can get to know some of me? And if it does happen to go well, I'm one step closer to her father.

I'm just hoping that I can stick to the plan and not get too wrapped up. If I end up invested in her, I won't be able to do my job probably, and that can't happen. I need to get my head in the game, I need to stop wondering how her lips taste, or how her body would feel underneath mine, these thoughts are going to get me into trouble. I can't just jump in to bed with her, not yet.

I want it to be right, like proper. She has to feel special, like she the only person I want in the world . She'll be head over heals then and we'll be on course to meet the parents, I just know I can keep my cool, and keep her at a distance. For the sake of my job, and my sanity.

I've done it a hundred times before, shut out my feelings. Ignore them to the point they don't exist anymore. I'll go in to this date the same way I'll leave it, detached. I can do that, I know I can.

So with that thought, I send out a quick text to Kerian of my progress. He returns with a " Good job, girly." I throw my phone on my couch and head for my bedroom, disrobe and climb into bed. Tomorrow is make or break and I'm gonna need my sleep. It's not every day Naomi Campbell goes on a date, if ever, and I finally realize I'm bricking it. That's right, smooth as nails, ladies lady Campbell, is afraid of a girl, afraid of the girl not liking me, and with a hit to the stomach I realize it not just because of the case. I really want Emily to like me, there's just something about her, she's different than the girls I usually goes for, she much better.

I put that on the back burner for now, there's nothing I can do about that now is there?

I goes to sleep that night, dreaming of red and brown.

Tomorrow's the big night, and I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Who's ready for date night? Naomi seems to be bricking it, I wonder if she can keep up her charm or maybe the nerves get to her a bit, maybe Emily will think it's adorable. - We'll see next time... Again I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! Let me know if you liked it! Let me know it you hated it! Maybe even guess what you think might happen next! Thank you for those who are reading, I really do appreciate it. :) **


	3. The first date

**A/N - Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Skins...**

* * *

><p>I thought a night's sleep would do me some good and take away some of the stress and anxiety I was having. But as I was woken up by the alarm, I realize I was even more nervous than yesterday. Today was my date with Emily and I was bricking it. This date depended on dates to come, if it goes terribly then I'm fucked. I need this to go well, and I'm under loads of pressure.<p>

I roll out of bed, and go into the kitchen to make myself some coffee, trying to take my mind off of tonight. I start reading the paper when my doorbell goes. Looking at the time, I see it is a little after 10. Seeing as though I wasn't expecting anyone, I get up, walking to the door and look through the eye hole. I let out a huge sigh and reluctantly open the door.

" Hey babes! " She greets, with a big smile and a brown bag, she holds it up and continues " Thought you'd be hungry, I know how you never have anything to eat except frozen pizzas, so I bought Muffins." She smiles.

" Thanks." I say, moving aside as she lets herself in, as she's passing, she places a chaste kiss on my lips, she then walks over to the kitchen table and rests the bag full of muffins on it. She walks towards me slowly and puts her arms on my shoulder nuzzling into my neck.

" I missed you." she whispers, I wait a moment to respond.

" Lauren...you can't keep doing this." I say gently, feeling bad.

Lauren is one of the few girls I've slept with more than once, we're sort of friend-with benefits, even though were not really friends. I guess you can call her my go to girl. I met her at a club, I noticed her right away, her wavy brown hair and her dark green eyes drew me in, and by the end of the night, I had her every which way. I did my usual, leave before they wake up routine, saves from the awkwardness of saying " Well, it's been fun." and gets the job done just as well.

Long story short, I saw her in the club a few days later and we just decided to go for it again, I mean why not. The sex was great, what would be so bad about a repeat performance. Well this was it, she'd got attached. I made it clear to her that it wasn't for me, and that I don't do relationships. After a few days of not seeing her, she said she was fine with just shagging, no strings attached, so we've been sleeping together from time to time since. And I liked it because it saves me from going to club and going through the motions just to pull, having a shag on hand is very handy. Though I know she likes it for an entirely different reason.

" I'm not doing anything, Naomi!" she pulls away roughly " I just wanted to see you, is that really so horrible?" There's a break in her voice.

"Lauren, we've talked about this.." I say, calmly not wanted to upset her anymore than she seems to be.

" Right." she says, harshly "Just shagging, I know." she takes off her shirt angrily revealing a sexy black bra underneath." Well, I want a shag now." she spits.

" Lauren..." I trail off shaking my head.

" It's hardly fair that you control when and where we fuck!" she's getting worked up , clearly upset "Whenever the mood hits you and you can't be bothered to put an effort in, you give me a call, because good old lauren's always at your beck and call." tears brim her eyes, words cracking " Yeah, well fuck you, it's my turn, and I want a shag right now!"

She moved toward me and crashes our lips together roughy, I let her kiss me for a moment and than pull her back by her shoulder just as roughly.

" Stop!" I shout getting frustrated, looking in to her angry eyes. " I'm don't want to, alright?" I say a little bit softer.

" Why not? " she whisper, anger replaced with sadness in a blink" Why don't you want me?"

" It's not that I don't want you, it's that I don't want a relationship, We've been over this Lauren.." I say gently

" Right, yeah.." She pulls away from my grip, wiping her eyes, defeated. " Well, I should get going."

" Lauren..." I try to comfort her.

" No, it okay, you've been honest from the start." she picks up her shirt from where she flung it somewhere on the couch, turns back around " If anyones to blame it's me, I knew what I was getting myself in to." She puts her shirt over her head and runs her hands over it trying to straighten the wrinkles " I just thought... " She trail off " It doesn't matter, I'm gonna go." she walks to the door and opens it turning around before she walks out " Enjoy the muffins." she forces a smile and leaves.

I feels terrible, I don't like hurting people if she could help it. But this wasn't my fault, I know that.

I walk over to the table picking out one of the muffins, taking a big bite ' oh, banana, my favorite' and I sit and continues to read the paper.

* * *

><p>I wasted half my day lounging about, watching telly, as I usually do on my days off, except it isn't my day off, I am very much in fact working today. I have my date with Emily tonight and soon I'm going to have to get ready.<p>

Showered and dressed to impressed, wearing black skinny jeans that show off my arse, and a white see-through blouse, which reveals my blacked laced bra underneath, I'm out the door. I drive around looking for the address Emily texted me last night, and get a little lost before I find my way, standing in front of a very expensive looking complex apartment.

I walk up to the complex,the door man holding the door open for me. I walk passed him and smile my thanks. I take the elevator to the 15th floor and walk down the hall until I find her room, 141b. I knock twice and wait.

" Just a minute! " she shouts to be heard through the thick door.

" Take your time!" I shout back, running my hands through my hair, nervous habit I suppose.

A moment later and she flings open the door, with the most adorable smile on her face, seemingly very happy to see me. And oh my god, does she look beautiful, dressed in a form fitting black dress, just below the knees, with her hair tied up, exposing her delicious neck, and she wearing dark red lipstick that matches her hair with black eyeliner to top it all off. Emily is quite a sight for sore eyes.

"Hi." The redhead rasped softly, her voice making a shiver run my back, which I choose not to read into.

" Hi... Emily... you look... fuck sake... you look absolutely stunning." I stutter, in awe of the goddess in front of me.

Emily looks down at her feet than back up, blushing, smiling shyly. Obviously very pleased with the effect she's had on me.

" Thanks. " she says, then returns the complainant sincerely, " You look gorgeous. "

" I try." I joke, rewarded with a giggle from Emily.

" Will you come in for a second? I just need a couple of more minutes to get ready." she ushers me in.

" Sure, yeah, take all the time you need." I smile as I walk in. " Holy fuck. " I whispers, when I get a look at just how rich Emily must be to afford a place like this. " Nice digs, maybe I should be a teacher." I joke, playing dumb, Emily sighs.

" My dad bought it for me, says he doesn't want his baby girl to have to leave in a shit hole after I showed him the original flat I was going to pursue." she finishes, shrugging.

" What does your dad do? I mean, that he can afford such a place." I ask, knowing exactly how he makes his money.

Emily seems to stiffen at the question and quickly started playing with her hands, nervous habit perhaps.

"He a... owns many gyms all over." she answer quickly, then " I'm gonna go get ready and than we can head out, okay ?" she takes off before I could answer.

She wasn't completely lying , Rob did own gyms all over, it was his cover.

I sit down on the couch waiting for her to finish up so we could leave, flipping through a magazine I found on the coffee table. I turn my head a bit and something catches my eye, so I move to the edge of the couch and reach for the frame that is resting on the lamp table. I look at it for a while, just smiling. It's a picture of Emily with a group of little kids all huddled around her. She has the biggest smile on her face, it's so endearing, Emily must really enjoy working with these kids and that is just adorable.

I'm still smiling when Emily comes walking in to the room, hearing her before I see her.

" That was taken on a trip to the gardens, they had such a fun time, so did I." She informs, smiling thoughtfully.

" Yeah, I could tell by the picture" I smile, putting it back on the table, standing up. " You ready to go, Miss fitch." I wink at her, as she giggles.

" Absolutely." She smiles, leading the way out.

* * *

><p>" Naomi, no... This is way too expensive!" she protests, when she sees where I've brought her, she must have been here before because she know the prices by heart. " A salad alone is $25, and the portions are only enough for mini people. "<p>

" So you'll be satisfied, than. " I joke at her size and get reward with a playful backhand to my stomach " Jeez, I'm only kidding." I continued " Look, I just wanted to take you to a nice place, I wanted it to be special, so please let me do that." I pout

She tried to hide her smile, obviously pleased with my answer, she finally says..

" Alright than, but I'm paying half" she demands playfully, giving me a little shove as we make our way in.

" No way Emily, you're paying for all of it. " I laugh, when she gives me another shove, this one a bit harder.

" Watch it, Campbell." she says, amused. " Otherwise you won't be getting lucky tonight."

I stop dead in my tracks, staring gobsmacked at her. She's laughing hard at me, clearly very happy by my response.

" Fancy restaurant, Naomi... The rules are clear, I have to put out.. " I can tell she's joking now, so I smirk at her.

" Very funny, Fitch" I say, as we enter the restaurant. " Very funny.."

We're seated right away, and brought out menus, I see how right she was about the prices $95 for steak and mash potatoes ' fuck sake' Emily orders the penne vodka and red wine, and I order a hamburger and fries with a coke, getting an amused look for both the waiter and Emily. As you can see I'm not a fine diner.

" So you've been here before?" I ask when the waiter leaves to place our order.

" Once or twice with my sister, she loves this place." she says, casually. " Have you ever been here before tonight?" she asks

" Nope, I'm more of a beer and frozen pizza gal, myself." I say, smiling. She bites down on her bottom lip.

" I like that about you" She states, with a beautiful smile " Plus, I would have been just as happy if beer and frozen pizza was on the menu for this evening, just so you know." she say, sincerely. I smile wide.

" Good to know." I say, still smiling.

" So Naomi, tell me about yourself" she says, curiously, intent on learning about me, but of course I can't be 100% honest with her but that doesn't mean I have to lie completely, so I tell her what I think she'd want to know, leaving out on some details, like I'm a cop trying to get to your father through you, but those are just minor details, right?

" Um let's see.. I'm 23, I practice Criminal law, the people I'm closest with are my mother, Gina and my best mate Cook. I work a lot, and I hate injustice, which is of course why I became a co-" I slip up a bit and pass it as a cough and finish with " Lawyer, which is why I became a lawyer" I repeat hoping it was smooth enough for her not to notice. " What about you? " I deflect.

She smiled and nodded

".. I'm 23 as well, you already know what I do, and I'm close with my whole family really, we all get along pretty well. " she shrugs, "but katie is my best friend" She smiles, then rolled her eyes when a thought came to her." she a bit overprotective though... if you were to hurt me, you'd better watch out." she's joking, but it doesn't stop me coughing on my drink.

" Really?" I ask, the redhead nods " Well I'll be sure not to hurt you then, won't I ?" you force a smile knowing that you will end up hurting her no matter what, maybe even breaking her heart, but you abort that train of thought when she says cheekily..

" That's all I ask. "she's smirking.

After that we ended up talking about everything and nothing all at once. We shared a dessert and fed each other all couple like, it was nice, it's different from what I'm used to, but I liked it.

I pull up, just outside her complex, and park right in front. Emily is already looking at me when I turn to her, she's gazing at me with uncertainty, like she wants to ask me something but scared of my answer, so instead she says.

" I had a wonderful time tonight. " She smiling, shyly but it quickly turns into a smirk. " Though I wish you would have let me pay some" I chuckle.

" I asked you out remember, it's a rule that the asker pays." I defend and than add " and I had a great time too." I smiled

She looks uncertain again and just when I'm about to ask her what's the matter she finally speaks ...

" Would you like to come up? " She speaks softly, biting her lip gently, nervous.

I think about it for a second, and though I'm extremely tempted, wanting nothing more than to rip her clothes off and shag her well into the morning, I realize that I shouldn't, and that I need to do this right, so I reach over and gently take her face into my hands stroking her cheek with my thumb. She closes her eyes at the gesture and lean in to me and sighs dreamily . I take this opportunity to move in a little bit more and gently caress my lips against hers. I pull back, her eyes remain shut, until I say her name softy.

" Hmm?" she answers, opening her eyes, I noticed they're a little glazed over, like she's in a dazes, it makes my stomach flutter that I already have this effect on her after just one date.

" I would love nothing more than to come up, but I honestly don't think I'd be able to control myself around you, and I don't want to rush this, okay? I wanna do this proper, you know. I think you're really something special and I would hate to screw that up just for a shag." I surprise myself with that little speech, it wasn't part of any plan it was sincere and that was not good, not at all.

She just stared at me for a long moment, with such intensity. After that she smiled in awe at me. And shook her head.

" That is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." she says, smiling softly at me.

" I find that hard to believe, Emily Fitch." I say, sincerely, looking her right in the eyes

Before I know it, she's crashing our lips together, kissing me so passionately, my stomach flipped as I couldn't help but respond. She pulls back, leaning her forehead on mine, breathing heavy.

" You're going to drive me crazy, you charming bastard." she sigh, chuckling softly.

" Is that a bad thing?" I ask, smiling.

" No... Just as long as you stick around." she said, smirking, but I could tell she wanted conformation.

" I'm not going anywhere." I say, giving it to her.

I lean in one last time, pecking her lip gently, barely touching.

" Goodnight, Emily." I say, pulling away.

" Goodnight, Naomi." she rasps, looking me in the eyes, than she turns to open the door and steps out.

" You'll call me, right?" she asks, small smile gracing her lips.

" Of course." I nod, returning her smile.

" Promise?"

" Promise."

She smiles even bigger, and starts walking to her complex. I watch her go, making sure she gets in safe, but before she's inside completely, she turns to see if I'm still there, and even from here, I see her whole face light up as she gives a cute little wave and finally enters her building.

And with a punch to your gut, you realize you miss her already, and with that you drive away with one though in your head.

' I'm fucked '

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hoped you enjoyed this one ! Let me know what you thought! **


	4. Falling for you

**A/N : I know it's been a while for this one, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Also I've fixed a bunch of mistakes in the pervious chapters, so give it a re-read if you feel so inclined. It'll help to get back into the story! ****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer - I don't own Skins... **

* * *

><p>I call Emily the next day as promised. She sounds all kinds of giddy that I didn't make her wait so long like last time, we make plans for another date before hanging up. That was about a month ago, and we've been on many dates since. I've kept Keiren updated on the progress I'm making with Emily, but each and every time I do, something inside of me cracks. It's a horrible feeling, nothing like the feelings I have when I'm around Emily.<p>

This past month has been overwhelmingly wonderful. I can truly say that I have never met anyone quite like Emily Fitch. She's just so good, so fucking amazing, kind, sweet and very compassionate. I still can't wrap my mind around how someone like Rob Fitch, the most dirtiest crime boss in UK, could create something so pure. There really isn't a mean bone in that beautiful body of hers, and everyday I spending in her company, I find myself sinking deeper and deeper into her, which is well and truly making my job hell.

I mean, when I'm with her it doesn't feel like work, it doesn't feel like it's not real. It's the most realest thing I have ever felt, and that just won't due. Not with Kerian always on my ass, when I'm at work, at home, or with Emily. He wants to know how it's going. There's always a constant reminder of what I'm supposed to be doing, and it's driving me fucking mad. But that's the thing, it shouldn't, because it's my job, it's what I'm meant to be doing. It's what I agreed to do. I mean for fucksake, I'm a cop, not a fucking sap.

So here we are, in Emily's flat on her sofa, with a movie playing in the background. Neither of us paying it any attention though, as we're too busy exploring each other's mouths. Emily's lying on top of me, our legs entangled, her hands running through my hair, my hands on her bum, pulling her closer, squeezing once in a while.

As she comes up for some much needed air, she smiles at me. The kind of smile I've seen countless time in the past month. A smile filled with such warm, desire, adoration, and recently a mixture of what I think might be... Love. Every time I see it, my stomach flutters and drops at the same time. Because it's all so fucked up. And the longer this goes on the deeper it becomes. I always find myself smiling back, but I'm never sure what she see's in mine, either way she always seems happy with it, so it must be good.

" Shall we take this into the bedroom? " She purrs, I notice how dilated her eyes have gotten. I begin to panic slightly.

" Actually Ems, it's getting quite late, maybe I should get going.." I say, trying to sit up, but she holds me down by my shoulders.

" But I don't want you to go. " She informs, looking at me tenderly, and then leaning down to give me a passionate kiss, a kiss that expresses exactly why she wants me to stay. I push her shoulders up a bit to separate our lips, just enough to whisper.

" Maybe some other time, yeah? " I ask, quickly pecking her on the lips and pushing her up a little so I could sit up, and this time she lets me, and once I do I start putting on my shoes. I feel her eyes on me.

" Why are you avoiding having sex with me? " she asks, quite bluntly as I'm tying my shoes. I hear the hurt and confusion in her voice, which breaks me a little.

We've been " dating " for a month now and we still haven't had sex, not for a lack of effort on Emily's side. And I want to, oh do I ever, but there's always something holding me back. It's like every time we start to fool around and it starts to escalate, I find a reason to stop and pull away. I can tell Emily doesn't understand, and is probably taking it the wrong way, but I feel dirty.

I mean, I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I know I'm doing something wrong, something terrible. If she knew who I really was, and what I was really doing, I doubt she'd want anything to do with me. This is just such a fucked up situation, I guess this is the only way I can keep control, because the moment we sleep together, it becomes real. And I'm just not ready for that.

But I can tell Emily wants to take that next step, I can tell the way she looks at me sometimes, like she wants to rip my clothes off with her teeth. Just like the way she was looking at me moments ago, she's ready.

I turn to look at her and she's frowning with narrowed eyebrows, hurt and confused, just as she sounded.

" I'm not. " I deny, shaking my head. What else can I do? I can't exactly explain the situation now, can I?

" You clearly are, Naomi " She states, crossing her arm over her chest, feeling insecure." I just don't understand why. " she pouts, obviously hurt by my reluctance.

" Emily.." I try to start, but she cuts me off right away.

" I mean I know you want me like that, I see the way you look at me sometimes. Like you want to jump me right there and than." She rambles, pacing around me a bit. " But then when I'm offering myself to you on a platter, you refuse. And well, I wanna know why, because I really really want to be with you like that. Like I want us to be together like that. Don't you?" She asks, after her little rant. Looking at me worriedly, scare I won't agree. So I answer honestly.

" Yes " I respond, stepping closer to her, placing my hand on her cheek, watching as she shuts her eyes and leans into the touch. Than she lets out a shaky huff. " And we will, trust me. " I smile her.

" When? " She lets out a relieved chuckle. " You have no fucking idea how much I want you." she laughs, running her hands down my collarbone, keeping them there.

" I think I have a clue. " I joke, she playfully shoves me. " But Ems, the feelings completely mutual." I say, sincerely.

"Yeah?" She asks, smiling happily at me.

" Yeah " I assure her, leaning my forehead against hers.

* * *

><p>I leave Emily's flat that night with a kiss goodnight, feeling a sense of dread. I can't go putting it off any longer, she's getting restless. She'll know something's up. I'm just glad she wasn't pushing me to explain, all she wanted was some reassurance that it's not just her that wants me, she wants to know that I want her just as much. I'm relived that she saw the sincerity in my eyes, and let it go for now. If I'm completely honest, I'm getting a bit restless myself. I've never waited this long to shag someone, and I've never went this long without shagging. And sometimes I'm not even sure how I'm able to hold back. I've come to learn Emily is quite the little minx, she'll do these little things that look innocent enough but are really the opposite. It's all so fucking frustrating.<p>

I'm lying in bed when my phone rings. I look at the caller I.D and sigh. ' Fuck sake'.

" What? " I answered, annoyed.

" _Naomi?_ " Came the grumpy voice.

" No it's the fucking easter bunny.. What do you want, Kieran ? " I groaned.

"_ What's got you're knickers in a knot? " _Kieran asked, unaffected. I sigh.

" Nothing sorry, just tired I guess. " I respond " What's up? "

" _I was just calling to see where you are with Emily, get any invites?_ " My stomach turns, another fucking reminder.

" Not yet " I say, quietly.

" _Bollocks " _he curses, frustrated.

_"_ Yeah. " I say, shrugging.

" _I've got an idea than, a way to push things along._" He states, gaining my attention. What's he on about now?

" I'm listening." I sigh, impatiently.

" _Invite Emily to meet us! _" He says, excitedly, like it was the best idea in the world.

" Sorry? " I ask, confused.

" _If you invite Emily to meet your parents, she'll be inclined to invite you to meet hers. It's perfect, really!_ " He continues.

" You want me to introduce Emily to you and my mum? Have you gone mad, old man?" I ask, dumbfound.

" _Watch it missy, I'm still you lieutenant, remember? " _he states, then adds_ " I think it could work, just ask her... And that's an order Campbell."_

" What about Mum? She won't go along with this." I protest, trying to find any excuse not to go through with this.

" _For all Gina knows, you've finally settled down with a nice girl._" He says, causally.

" What? We're not telling her?" I ask, aghast. This is all a bit mad.

" _Nope, she's not to know.. She'd kill us both._" he says, grimly. He was right, she'd probably give us a right beating for using a poor innocent girl for anything. Best to steer clear of that.

" Fine, I'll ask." I give in, it's not the worst idea I've ever heard, plus it makes sense.

" _Fucking great, update me when you know anything. And get some sleep, Campbell, you're a cranky little bugger tonight._" He says.

" Yeah, Yeah... Night boss. " I say, thinking about the real reason I'm cranky.

" _Night, girly._" he says, before a click.

I stare at the ceiling for a bit, after hanging up. I hear a ding on my phone, a text. ' _Fuck sake_ ' I think, before I see who it's from. Emily.

'_ I miss you..' _

My heart pounds and my stomach flutters, just three simple words have such an effect on me. This can't be happening. This doesn't happen to me, Naomi Campbell does not do feelings.. It's all just bit much, so I switch off my phone without responding, pulling the sheets over my head. Feeling warm and safe in the cocoon I've created for myself. I try to shut my brain off and all the thoughts that are screaming ' _You're falling her_ ' over and over in my head, until I drift of into blissful sleep, reliving me of such awful yet wonderful thoughts. I'm fucked.

* * *

><p>The next day Cook comes over and we end up hanging out for most of the day, I've been neglecting him lately, or so he tells me. But I know I have, in my defense I have a lot of stuff on my mind, I tried to explain this to Cook, that with working, Emily and working on Emily, I'm quite busy. Than he'd throw out a stupid line like " bros before hoes " and all that loyalty shit, and I'd end up giving in. I must admit that I did miss him, he is my only friend after all.<p>

I'm not sure how much alcohol has been consumed but we're definitely drunk, joint being passed back and forth between us. We're playing a very completive game of Mario Kart, laughing intensely when Cook slips on all three of my bananas trying to catch up to me, when I hear three loud knocks on my front door. Cook jumps and whispers jokingly.

" Shit Naoms, it's the fuzz. "

" I am the fuzz, Cookie.. " I wink at him, getting up - wobbly mind you - to see who's knocking at 1am in the morning.

I look through the peep hole and do a double take. Shit. Stepping back away from the door, adjusting my clothes, taking a deep breath trying to act as normal as possible. And not like someone who is high/drunk, on a weekday at one in the morning, playing video games and smoking a spliff. I open the door smoothly or so I think.

" Emily.." I say, welcoming, leaning on the door for support. If I wasn't so drunk and high, I'd think she look upset.

" May I come in?" She says, quietly. It takes me a second to realize what she said, the state I'm in causing my eyes to focus on her tits. I look up than when her words have processed in my mind.

" Yeah Yeah, sure, come on in. " I say, moving to the side to allow her in. She nods, entering. She turns around abruptly after just a few steps.

" Where have you been all day?" She ask with narrowed eyebrows, and crossed arms over her chest. After a few seconds go by without my answer her eyebrows raise, waiting impatiently " Well? " my eyes widening, as again I catch up to what was being asked.

" Nowhere, why? " I asks, looking down at my feet.

" You've haven't been responding to any of my call or texts since last night, I've been worried. " She says, staring at me.

Ever since last night, I've been freaking out a bit, and I guess I've been avoiding talking to Emily. I thought I'd just call her later or whatever, I mean I hardly thought she was going to come over just because I haven't replied right away. Apparently I was wrong.

" Sorry, I've been a bit busy toda- " Cook come bouncing into the room.

" Oi Naoms, what's tak- " He finally notices Emily "Is the Cookie monster interrupting something?" He looks between the upset faces.

" Hey Cook. " Emily greets. Than looks back at me expectedly. " I was just having a word with Naoms here, but from the looks and smell of both of you, I'd say I best to save this conversation for another day." She seems a bit pissed when she finishes.

Cook starts to chuckle

" Ooohh, Naoms you're in trouble " He informs, in a childlike sing song manner, I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

" Oh shut it, Cook " I look over at Emily to see her eyebrows raised. " Am I? " I ask, uncertain now.

She sighs, and shakes her head, turning to Cook..

" Do you mind giving us a second? " She ask, kindly.. Cook pouts but does as she says. God, he's a drama whore. Emily turns back to me, with an unreadable expression on her lovely face. " So, you've been hanging out with Cook all day? She ask, calmly.

" Yeah, he's been feeling a bit left out lately." I explain. " I just thought he needed some attention, is all. " I finish.

" That's all fine and well, Naomi, but it hardly explains why you haven't responded to any of my texts!" Emily snaps, pissed.

" We were busy.. " I say, weakly. Emily scoffed.

" Bullshit, Naomi... We haven't gone a day without speaking since our first date.. " She says, frustrated, but then continues softly. " Is this about last night, are you upset with me? she finishes, quietly.

I narrow my eyebrows in confusion, until my wasted brain catches up to what she means. I move in towards her.

" Are you kidding, of course not! " I exclaimed, giving her a quick peck on her lips. Than a thought occurs to me, which will kill two birds with one stone. Give Emily a reason to my avoidance, and follow Kieran's orders.. It should do. I look down to our feet to play the part. She lifts my chin with her finger, to look her in the eye.

" Than why? " She asks, pouting. I sigh.

" It's nothing, really.." I look down again, hoping she will take the bait, rather knowing she will..

" Naoms..." She says, warningly. I look up than.

" I've wanted to ask you something, and I've been a bit nervous, is all.. So I guess I been avoiding it, or you rather.." I admitted, her eyes boring into me now, expectant.

" Naoms, you can ask me anything, you know that. " She smile, tenderly at me. Making me hate myself all the fucking more. I shake my thoughts, and soldier on.

" I was thinking that maybe you'd like to meet me Mum and me stepdad? " I ask, then quickly after " You can say no if you like , please feel free to say no. " I push, really hoping she takes my advice. I really think this is a horrid idea. I can always tell Kierin I asked but it's a no goer.. That would be ideal, wouldn't it?

Unfortunately what I got instead was a beaming smile, filled with adoration, and her warm lips against mine. When she pulled back to grab some much needed air she spoke..

" You can be so daft sometimes, Naoms.. " She smiled, goofily at me. " It's a good thing you have me around to look out for you, otherwise who knows what trouble you'd get in to." She nuzzles into my neck then, giving me little butterfly kisses. " I'd love to meet your Mum and stepdad, Naoms." she whispers , sighing happily.

I breathe in her intoxicating scent, hugging her tighter against me, feeling that sense of dread I've become so familiar with in the past month. This should be interesting..

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Next up, Emily meets Gina and Kieren... I wonder how that will go.. **

**Let me know what you all thought, pretty please!**


	5. Meeting the parents

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone that comments and those who are reading, I really do appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins..**

* * *

><p>It's Sunday night, it could also be known as the night that was decided would be my worst nightmare. Emily is meeting my parents tonight. I know she's excited about it, she hasn't been able to shut up about it since she agreed, asking me all types of question about my mum, what she likes, what she dislikes, what she thinks she should bring over when she comes, as if going empty handed is completely out of the question. I think it's cute but I also think it's sad. It's all wrong, I can't help wishing things could be different, I feel like that's all I've been wishing for in the past month.<p>

When I call my mother to tell her about meeting my "girlfriend" Emily, she was silent for a good while, long enough for me to think she might have hung up or something but when she finally came back, she ask if I was just pulling her tail, when I assured her I wasn't, she was ecstatic , yelling for Kieran and telling him the news. I heard him feign surprise adding in a ' _I can't wait to meet this mystical creature who got our Naomi to finally settle down '._ "Fucker" I thought to myself.

I was currently parked outside my Mum's and Kieran's, waiting as Emily does final touch ups on her makeup in the fold up mirror, seemingly wanting to make a good impression. She finishes and turns to me with a concerned look.

" Aren't I suppose to be the one bricking it? " She says, playfully, reaching to cover my hand with hers. " You alright, Naoms?" she asks, gently.

I squeeze her hand reassuringly, I guess I look as nervous as I feel. I nod.

" I'm fine." I say, than continue when she doesn't seem all that convinced. " Really, I am...I just never introduced them to anyone before." I tell her honestly, leaving out the other part of my reluctance.

" Really?" She ask, surprise and pleased, smiling softly at me.

" Really. " I nod

" What makes me so special? " She asks, smiling widely.

'_ Well, because it's very important that your father is behind bars as soon as possible and you are the key to making that happen.' _I think, bitterly. But end up speaking the truth either way.

" You just are. " I smile, affectionately. Emily gives me that look again, the one that holds so many beautiful emotions and feelings in them, the ones I don't deserve in the sightliest. She leans in and gives me the sweetest kiss of all kisses, one that carries so much meaning in it, I return it easily. When she pulls back she just smiles tenderly at me, then speaks..

" You drive me crazy, Naomi Campbell" She whispers against my lips, pulling back slightly to stare intensely at me. I look away under her powerful gaze.

" We should get going before my Mum see us out here. " I say, getting out of the car. Going around to the passenger side and sticking my elbow out a bit for Emily to loop through it with her own, which she happily does. With that we make our why up the pathway and to my doom.

* * *

><p>Having made our introductions, we are sitting around the table eating Mum's famous rump roast which she only makes for special occasions, like this one. The conversation until now has been pretty light and pleasant, small talk really, them learning a little bit about Emily, and us. It's all been going pretty good so far. Surprising good, actually.<p>

" How did you two meet? " Gina asks cheerfully, when there's a bit a silence around the table. I shoot a quick glance at Kirean as Emily takes my hand under the table, to see him smirking at the display. Emily is the one who answers.

" We were at a club, I was there with my sister Katie for a Hen party for our friend." She explains, taking a sip for her wine. " Naoms was there with Cook." She continues, smiling. " Anyway I was having a lousy time when blonde hair, blue eyes over here showed up." She points her thumb at me giving me a quick wink. " I never saw someone so beautiful in my entire life. " She smiles softly at me. I gave her a half smile back.

" And then I asked her out, and the rest is history as they say. " I finished the story for her quickly, before she could continue. I don't know why but I felt rather uncomfortable hearing how she felt when we first met. It was all a bloody set up after all, and here she talking about it all dreamily, like it was some kind of fairytale. I didn't like it, it wasn't right.

" I still can't believe it, really. " Gina said, in disbelief. " My daughter settling down with a lovely girl, I didn't think I'd live to see the day. " She chuckled. " You must be pretty special Emily to have tied down my daugther here." She finishes, winking at a beaming Emily.

" I'm not tied down to anyone." I blurt out from pure habit, regretting it admittedly when I see the hurt in Emily's eyes at the admission.

I feel a sharp kick under the table, form Kieran's side, I turn to look at him through narrowed eyes. It seems he saw the expression in Emily's eyes as well. He mouth '_ fix it '_ to me. Fucking wanker. He doesn't care that I hurt her feelings, all he cares is that I don't ruin his fucking case.

I turn to an upset looking Emily, kissing her cheek.

"Who am I kidding?" I half smile, at the now beaming again Emily.

* * *

><p>Emily and my mum seem to be getting along well, a little too well if you ask me. I really don't want to be adding Gina to the list of people I'm going to be hurting by doing this. But knowing my mum she is probably well attached to Emily by now, I can't say I blame her though.<p>

I'm in the living room with Kieran, while mum and Emily are cleaning up in the kitchen. I insisted on helping but was shooed away, Kieran not helping by dragging me into the other room.

" So...? " He asks, impatiently.

" So, what? " I respond, sighing, knowing exactly what he wants to hear.

" Has she asked you yet? " He raises his eyebrows, expectantly.

" Not yet, no.." I trail off, flipping through some channels on the telly until deciding nothing good is on, tossing the remote on the coffee table.

" She will. " He says, confidently. Which makes me raise my eyebrows at him, questionably.

" And how can you be so sure? " I ask, narrowing my eyebrows in curiosity.

" I'm not bloody blind, Naomi." he scoffs. " That girl thinks the sun shines from your arse. "

" Sorry? " I say, baffled by his phrasing, scrunching my nose in distaste.

" She loves you... head over heals... shot by cupid's arrows... adores you to bits..." I cut him off, before he continues down the list.

" Fuck off, yeah? " I say, harshly. Not wanting to hear any of this.

" It's perfect, Naomi." He pats me on my shoulder, not noticing my unamused expression "We got her just where we want her." He finishes. This turned my expression to one of disgust. I can't stand her being talk about like that, like she's just a bloody pawn in a bigger game. I have to keep reminding myself that I agreed to this, and that I'm just as much apart of this as he is but it never ceases to make me sick.

" Can we not talk about this now? " I asks, pleading. Just as Kieran was about to answer me, we were interrupted.

" Not talk about what now, baby? " Emily ask, sweetly. Kissing me on the cheek, sitting by my side, grabbing my hand in hers. Looking at me expectantly. I studder for a moment, lacking a lie, but luckily Kieran came to my rescue.

" Oh nothing, Naomi's just not a big sports fan is all. " he assures, throwing in a fake smile. " So Emily... what's your family like? He asks, innocently.

I throw him a glare that says ' what the fuck? '.. But he ignores it. I turn to see Emily shift a little uncomfortably, so I squeezed her hand a little for comfort. She gives me a shy smile before answering.

" Oh you know, there just like any other family.." She answered pretty vaguely.

Kieran doesn't seem all that satisfied as he continues to question.

" Do you all get along well? " he asks, smiling falsely. Completely ignoring the daggers I'm shooting him.

" Yeah, we get along great.." Emily smiles tightly. Then she stands up quickly, smoothing out her clothing." I better go check on Gina, see if she needs any help with that coffee." She cast a quick smile at me and quickly exits the room.

I kick Keiran hard in the shin as soon as Emily was no longer in sight. He gasped, cradling his bruising leg.

" What the fuck was that for?! " He whisper, harshly.

" Are you fucking mad?" I ask just as harshly. Looking over to the door to make sure they haven't returned. " Asking Emily questions about her family out of the fucking blue like that?! Are you trying to give us away?"

" I was making conversation, at least that's how she'll see it." He said, rubbing his lower leg.

" Cut it out." I said, firmly. He glared at me then nodded. Kieran was obvious trying to get his own information, always trying to get the job done himself, doesn't like giving the reins to anyone. Although in this case he had no choice, he was forced to let me handle it.

" Here we go" Gina says, bringing in the coffee in one tray, Emily behind her with the deserts in other.

* * *

><p>"It was lovely meeting you, dear." Gina hugs Emily at the front door as I finish putting on my jacket.<p>

" It's was lovely meeting you too, Gina." Emily smiles, then glances at me happily with a cute little wink.

" This ones a keeper Nai, don't you let her go." She nudges me playfully, then turns to Emily and points at her. " And you make sure she doesn't." She says, firmly.

" She couldn't get rid of me if she tried." Emily said, softly to Gina though she was looking at me intensely with glazed over eyes. I gulp, looking back at my mum.

" Well this evening has been eventful, goodnight everyone. " I smile, kissing mum on the cheek and patting Kieran on the shoulder quickly. I lead Emily out, and only spoke when we got back into the car.

" You're mother is lovely. " Emily smiles at me. I sigh, never underestimating my mother's charm. Everyone always seem to love her.

" She's a cliche." I muttered, huffing.

" She a nice cliche." Emily smirks, leaning over to give me a quick peck on my cheek.

" Is she?" I say under my breathe.

" Do you think she liked me? " Emily asks, shyly. Which is just like Emily to ask, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world how much my mother adores her. But Emily is Emily I've come to learn, unassuming and insecure and it just makes me fall- '_shit' _no not fall, just makes me like her even more than I already do.

" She fucking loves you, Ems." I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

" Really? " She asks, shyly rubbing her thumb over my hand lightly.

" At one point I thought I'd have to remind her that I'm the one she birthed." I say, jokingly, getting a slight nudge from Emily.

" You silly sod." She chuckles, then brings my hand up to her lips, kissing it softly.

I pull up outside her complex a little while later.

" Naoms?" Emily says, softly, turning to look at me. I take a deep breath knowing where this is going.

" Ems..." I half smile, as she looks so cute, staring up at me from her fringe.

" Would you walk me to my door? " She asks, shyly, but there's a hint of mischief in those sparkling deep brown eyes.

" Of course. " I say, softly, turning off the ignition.

We make it to her front door, and I lean in the give her a kiss goodnight which she responds to hungerly. I go to turn back to the elevator when I feel a slight tug on my arm, making me turn back around to Emily smiling sexily at me.

"Naoms?" She says softly, biting her lip. I begin panic slightly but hide it well.

"Ems..." I say, licking my lips.

" Will you tuck me in?" She purrs, pulling on the front of my jacket softly. " I'm rather tired and don't think I can manage on my own." She smiles with her bottom lip still between her teeth, making me moan internally.

And at this point I'm drooling, only a saint could refuse that face. And I gotta tell you, I ain't no saint.

" I, uh.. sure." I finally get out, staring at the way the moisture of her tongue coats her lips as she licks them.

Emily smiles than, pulling out her keys from her purse and putting them into the door. The second we're inside, her lips are on mine and I'm slamming her body into the front door. I hear her moan as I move down sucking on her pulse point as she arches her head back giving me more access.

I grab her tits in my palms kneading them roughly, hearing a gasp which quickly turns into a whimper.

" Oh fuck...Naoms." She whispers, breathy.

" Is this okay?" I asks, coming up looking at her to notice her dilated eyes.

" Mmmhmm.. more than okay, baby." She hums, as I continue to grope her, she grabs my face and smashes our lips together dipping her tongue into my mouth. " I want...I need.."

" What, babe?" I asks, as I kiss her collarbone and then on the top of her breast.

" I need you inside me." She moans, pulling on my hair to get me to kiss her again, which I do.

At her words, something ignites in me.

I push my hips into hers, causing her to whimper out a moan, I grab the bottom of her legs, she gets the message, and happily wraps her legs around me as I lift her. I carry her quickly to her bedroom, never breaking our passionate kiss. When my knees hit the bed, I gently lower Emily down, kissing her all the way.

I finally pull away for much needed air to find Emily looking at me hungerly.

" Come here." She grabs the back of my neck, kissing me deeply.

She flips me over so she's now on top kissing me, then she sits up and straddles me.

" Emily.." I try to speak not even sure what I want to say but before I could say anything she puts her finger over my lips, silencing me.

She then lifts up her shirt quickly, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra as I watch in complete awe. Her bra falls off her shoulders painstaking slow releasing the most beautiful pair of tits I have ever had the honor of seeing. Emily is staring at me intently as I appreciate the sight in front of me. After a short while I break out of my lustful gaze, reaching up slowly, massaging them softly. Emily's arches her back to give me better access of them tilting her head back letting out a loud moan due to the pleasure. Once again something is ignited in me and I quickly flip her over, she let out a shriek of surprise but then eagerly helps me remove her skirt and knickers leaving her naked beneath me. I expertly get undress within two seconds flat, and practically jump on top of Emily causing her to giggle adorably.

" Why Naoms, aren't we eager? " She jokes, smiling.

" You have no idea." I growl, looking at her hungerly.

She bite her lips as I look over her body.

" Naoms?" She whispers against my lips after pulling me in for a breathtaking kiss. " I want you to make love to me."

I don't need to be told twice as I glide my hand down her perfectly mouthwatering fit body until I reach my destination and begin rubbing on her clit, it's then I realize how wet she is for me causing my own center to twitch.

" Oh... fuck Naoms.." She moans into my ear, nibbling on it gently as I continue my movements.

" You like that?" I purr, moving my head down to put one of her nipples into my mouth, biting gently and then soothingly sucking on it.

" Yes...oh fuck... yes." She whimpers as I continue to suck on each nipple. " Naoms... Please.."

" Please what?" I ask teasingly.

" Fucking... oh god.." She trails off. " Fuck me! "

I dive my two fingers into her fast and hard, as she rocks her hips to sync with my movement, she wraps her legs around me quickly. It doesn't take long until her cunt tightens on my fingers and she comes on my hand as she screams out my name. Her whole body shakes as she holds me tight against her. I lift myself up as she slowly opens her eyes into mine, all those emotions in them shining ten times brighter, making me cower from the intensity of them.

" How do you make me feel this way?" She whispers, as our faces are practically touching. I don't really know how to answer so I brushed the sweaty cherry red hair away from her face and leaned down pressing a soft delicate kiss to her lips, and in that moment my heart broke as I realize how much I truly care for this girl panting beneath and how much I was going to hurt her. And I hated myself in that moment, for what I was doing, and more so what I had to keep doing. I knew once all was said and done, the truth would be revealed and she'd hate me just as much as I hate myself right now.

I look in to her eyes that sparkled just for me and smiled softly at her.

" Emily Fitch, you are so fucking stunning." I say with so much honesty.

She smiles softly up at me, my heart starts beating furious as she looks at me the way I never knew I wanted to be look at.

" I love you." She says, so quietly if I wasn't as near to her I wouldn't even have heard it.

Even though I knew it, by the way she looks at me, the way she smiles at me, by the way she touches me. I was still surprised when she finally voiced it.

" You don't have to say anything back." She says, gently when I paused for too long knocking me out of my thoughts." I just needed to tell you, I couldn't hold it in anymore." She smiles, leaning up to kiss me.

" Emily?" I say, softly.

" Yeah?" She asks nervously, kissing my neck.

" I love you too." I say, smiling, and in that moment I realized I truly meant it. I was in love with Emily Fitch. And in that same moment I realized how bad this was all going to end.

She beamed that beautiful smile I've grown so fond of and flipped me over so she was on top. She kissed all over my face, I could help but laugh at how ticklish it was. She pulled back suddenly, peering down at me.

" I wanna show you how much I love you right now." She says, sexily as she kissed me passionately, then began to trailing kisses down my body until reaching her destination.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long night, and I wasn't about to complain.


	6. Counting down the days

**A/N: Hi. Sorry it's been a while, I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

><p>It's overwhelming.<p>

Emily is fast asleep cuddled up into me with her head nuzzled into my neck, her breathing is soft and peaceful. I on the other hand am wide awake. My overactive brain going into overdrive. This is not good, not at all. We've fucked, we've finally done the do. And not only that we've made declaration of love. And the scary part is that I totally meant it in that moment but now lying here next to Emily after hours of mind blowing sex and the best orgasm I've ever have, I'm regretting it. All of it.

I'm really fucking this all up and I'm scared that I'm getting scared. This was all so much simpler in abstract. Before it was happening, before meeting her, before realizing what a truly wonderful creature Emily Fitch is. Can you blame me really? She's just so fucking stunning, not just her looks, mind you, but everything about her. She is something to behold. I don't think I'd feel worthy even if we met under different circumstances. She is everything I didn't even know I wanted and now I have her. But for how long?

Surely this can't ever work, and that's what terrifies me. She will know who I am sooner or later and when she finds out I don't think her understanding nature will help me out here. Nobody is that understanding.

I wanna cry, i feel the water gathering around my eyes. I feel like some sort of monster and it's tearing me apart. And the thing is, it's not even over. I've got to follow through. I have to see the bigger picture, or at least that's what kieren always tells me. This is my job. I just have to remember that. But right now I need a smoke.

I untangle myself from her form as gently as I can as to not to stir her. I must of worn her out because she doesn't seem to wake as I finally break free. I feel a little bit better when I distance myself from her. Almost like in her presences everything is intensified. Like my thoughts are clouded. I take a deep breathe searching for my purse somewhere near the door where it was hastily thrown in our efforts towards the bedroom.

When I finally reach it, I rummage through the bag looking for a pack of fags. I walk over to the beautiful balcony and lean my elbows on it as I ignite. The view is amazing and for a moment I let myself get lost in it. I can't help but wonder what it will be like when the truth finally comes out. I wonder how much deeper this will go before it does. Will she scream at me? Will she be dead silent? Will she tell me she never wants to see me again? Will she hit me? Will she not understand? Will she think she doesn't really know me at all? Will I ever see her again? Will the memories of us be tainted for her?

But these thoughts don't do anything for me but cause the knot in my stomach to tighten. There's no going back, I suppose. And I should just enjoy the time I have with her while I still have it, while we're still in this charade. While she still thinks I'm special, while she still loves me. I can't change what's happen, I wish I could but I just can't.

" There you are, babe." Emily's sleepily raspy voice interrupts my thoughts.

Even though I didn't hear her approach, I'm not startled. Maybe i'm numb, or maybe Emily's calming. Either way I continue to look out into the horizon.

" It's quite the view." I comment, taking another drag of my fag.

I hear her moving closer until I feel her thin but firm arms wrap around my waist, as she rest her head on my upper back.

" It's lovely." Emily sighs contently, " Peaceful too. I come out here to think sometimes."

" Hmm." I nod, putting my free hand over hers.

" Is that why you came out here?" Emily wonders out loud, kissing my shoulder.

I want tell her than. Something about the way she's holding me. Something about her voice, raspy and tired but also happy. I wanna hear that voice everyday for the rest of my life. I wanna tell her the truth, everything. I don't wanna lie anymore, I wanna be impulsive and just blurt it out and maybe, just maybe she'll see how much it pains me, maybe just maybe she'll search my eyes and see the sincerity in them. Maybe just maybe she'll accept it and forgive me for betraying her. Maybe just maybe... She'll hate me and throw me out and my task will be ruined, and I 'll never see her again.

" Just needed a fag." I sigh instead, knowing there's one way forward and this is it. Keep her in the dark.

" Well are you all done here because I need me some cuddles." Emily giggles still nuzzling into my back.

If this was any other girl at any other time, I would have shivered at such a mushy request. I would have told them I'd be in in a second and then disappear into the night never to see them again. And I'd never think about them again either. Because to me it was nothing, just a bit of fun with fit bird. But this girl, this girl with her sweet smile, this girl with her kind eyes, and her welcoming lips with her big heart, she was something, maybe even everything. And the flutter in my belly just intensifies. Though with every exciting feeling she causes comes with a pang of guilt. And the deeper this goes the harder it is. The more guilt I feel. So I just smile at her as I turn around to face her, because it's easier than the alternative. I rather see her smile than frown, I tell myself. I rather see her eyes light up with joy than sink with tears. There is no reason the two of us should have to suffer.

So I allow her to pull me back to her bedroom, and I smile into the goodnight kiss when she leans into it. I wrap my arms around her when she snuggles tightly against me. I say I love you too when she breathes it into my neck. And I hold her steady while she falls asleep.

* * *

><p>When I walk into the station the next day, I don't feel a thing. I'm in some sort of cloud for the time being and that feeling or lack there of is more than I could ask for. I sit at my desk for what feels like minutes when I'm called into Kieran's office.<p>

He's got this shitting eating grin on his face and it takes everything in me not to knock it off. But I contain myself because I don't even know why he's smiling in the first place, I just know that he shouldn't be.

" It went well last night, didn't it?" He's grin doesn't falter one bit.

" Fantastic." I deadpan.

" You know it's funny, Naoms. I really never thought you'd be able to pull this off, but you my girly are a better actress than I gave you credit for." He pats me on the shoulder playfully, and again it takes every ounce of willpower not to break his arm clean off.

" Excuse me?" I ask despite myself.

" You're good with her, you two seem good together." Kieren continues,

I stare at him for what feels like hours lightly shaking my head until the words reach my tongue.

" I like her." I admitted silently.

Kieren furrows his eyebrows at the confession. A light bulb seems to go off in his brain, my behavior towards the subject seemingly making sense to him now.

" Naomi.." He has a look of panic but also sadness.

" Look I know, okay?" I put my hands up in defense, to stop whatever he was about to say, " But don't worry, I won't let it affect this case."

" Well... good..." He nods, seems at a loss for words, " We have to remember the bigger-"

" The bigger picture.. I know." I finish for him, I've heard this line a million times before. A way to excuse bad behavior, for something larger.

" You sure you're up to this?" He asks concerned.

" I don't have much of a bloody choice now, do I?" I scoffed in disbelief.

" I suppose not." He sighs, I can tell he didn't except this.

Didn't except in a million years that the one girl I would fall for would be the one girl that I can never truly have. He probably thought this would be a breeze for me. Ladykiller Naomi. I even thought it would be at one point, but Emily just..different.

" Are we finish here?" I sigh rubbing my tired eyes.

Kieren just nods.

" Just be careful, yeah?" His last piece of advice, as unhelpful as they are.

" Yea." I say weakly and then I'm gone.

* * *

><p>It's a week later and I'm having one of Emily's famous home cooked meals when she finally brings it up. And I know I should be relieved that the plan is really in motion now but I'm just not. It just feels like the end is near. Each day getting nearer and nearer and there is nothing to hold on to in order to slow it down. Plus I have orders to follow, my job is number one priority, I can't jeperdize it for more time, I don't have a choice in the matter.<p>

" Are you sure?" I asks, nervously.

She smiles that smile that just for me and nods eagerly.

" Of course! I mean you've already met Katie and it's high time you met my folks as well." Emily leans in to kiss my cheek. "I would have invited you sooner but my parents are a bit intense and I didn't wanna scare you away so early on." Emily admits shyly.

" Alright than?" I reply, biting my lip.

Emily frowns.

" What's the matter?" she pulls back to look at me, searching.

"Nothing. I can't wait!" I put on a fake smile hoping she'll leave well enough alone.

She seems unconvinced but doesn't push the matter thankfully she knows by now when I say nothings wrong it's best not to drag it out because I won't crack. It's been the cause of a couple of our fights. Emily is very empathic, she can tell when something is bothering me fairly simply. I'm usually good at hiding it but sometimes I let my guard down and she notices right away all the cracks in my facade. Of course Emily being Emily tries to get me to open up about what I'm feeling but as it is I can't very well do that without ruining everything. So I keep my mouth shut and tell her nothing's wrong or I lie and say it's a tough case I'm working on at the firm. I never give her much more and I can tell I'm hurting her for not sharing, for not letting her in completely.

" Do you wanna watch a movie?" Emily purrs, " Or would you like to go right to bed?"

" I am getting quite tired." I fake a yawn causing the redhead to giggle cutely," I just have to run to the loo, meet you there?"

" Sure." Emily smiles giving me a sweet kiss, than moving to walk to her bedroom, " Make it quick." She calls over her shoulder with a wink as she sways her hips seductively causing me to stare longer than I intended.

I shake myself out of the lust induced haze. I pull out my phone to send a mandatory update.

_" I'm in. She's invited me to stay at her parents for the weekend." _

The reply is almost immediately but I choose to ignore it, it's probably just going to be Kieren congratulating me.

Whatever it is, it could wait but the beautiful women in the other room can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought! <strong>


End file.
